Harry&Cho: A Luv Story
by Lady Jellybean
Summary: Harry's in luv with Cho Chang! Written for a contest a LONG time ago. I liked it, so I put it up!


A/N: I wrote this for a contest- it was supposed to be a romantic fic about Cho and Harry, and it had to include the lines "One time I wore my underwear on my head" and "He isn't worth toilet paper." Obviously, I wrote this before the fifth book was published. So a lot of things couldn't work with the new book. However, I liked it anyway, so I'm publishing it here. Enjoy!  
--  
  
Harry Potter, a sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, yawned. Once again, it was a beautiful day in the middle of December. Once again, Harry was bored out of his mind- and worrying. A big school dance, the Yule Ball, was coming up on Christmas Eve, and Harry was worrying about it. Not that he didn't know who to ask, it was just that he didn't know how to ask it. Ginny Weasley, Harry's best friend's sister, was the most beautiful girl he had seen in a long time. Over the years, she had grown and matured. Not to mention she was smart and brave. And she even had had a crush on Harry throughout her fourth year! Harry wasn't sure if she still liked him, though. Harry walked slowly down the corridors to the Great Hall, pondering over his problem, when suddenly- SLAM! Accidentally he had run into a tall, dark-haired female. "Sorry, I'm really sorry," Harry said nervously.  
  
"It's alright," the pretty voice answered back. Harry looked up and realized it was Cho Chang, a long-ago crush. Her sparkling eyes smiled. "Harry? I haven't seen you since I quit the Quidditch team!" She began to walk again, and Harry walked beside her.  
  
"Yeah. You know, I never did figure out why you quit. You were really good."  
  
She smiled. "Well, I realized that I preferred the Drama Club to Quidditch."  
  
Harry shook his head and said, "Yeah, but they make you do really."  
  
"Stupid things?" Cho finished. "Yeah, but it's a lot of fun."  
  
"I heard you had to recite poetry while wearing your clothes backwards."  
  
"That's not the worst thing!" Cho laughed. "One time I wore my underwear on my head."  
  
"Underwear!" Harry and Cho both laughed cheerily.  
  
Cho looked down at her feet and said, "Besides, I was starting to hate some of the Quidditch team members."  
  
Harry looked down at her. He had grown in the last two years, and he was finally taller then her. "Who?"  
  
"I'd rather not name names," Cho said nervously. "Let's just say he wasn't worth toilet paper. And when Cedric died, I was devastated. I. I just didn't want to live with the memories."  
  
Harry looked at his feet. "I'm sorry."  
  
Cho shrugged. "Oh well. I'm loving Drama Club. And. Hey Shannon!"  
  
They had arrived at the Great Hall already, and Harry felt a little reluctant to say good-bye. However, the chat had removed the anxiety that Harry felt, and Harry felt more sure of how he was going to approach Ginny.  
  
After bidding Cho good-bye, Harry sat down at his usual spot at their table: Next to Ron, across from Hermione, and diagonally from Ginny (Ginny sat across from Ron).  
  
As Harry sat down, Ron excitedly whispered, "Harry, guess what?"  
  
Harry felt too nervous to talk, but he somehow managed to mutter, "What?"  
  
"I'm going to the Yule Ball with Hermione!"  
  
Harry knew of Ron's crush on Hermione; he had been crushing on her for the last year or two. The news of someone's success brightened Harry up, and he said politely, "Awesome!"  
  
Hermione stared at Harry and Ron and rolled her eyes. "Boys," she muttered, but Harry noticed the glance she gave Ron.  
  
Throughout the meal, Harry, Ron, and Hermione talked excitedly about a variety of subjects, none of which had anything to do with the Yule Ball. By the end of dinner, however, Harry's nerves were getting the best of him, and when Ron and Hermione left, Harry decided to stay. He looked over at Ginny, who was just getting up, and quickly asked to talk to her. Ginny smiled as she nodded her answer.  
  
"So. Ginny," Harry began as they walked down the hallway to the Gryffindor common room. Searching for an interesting way to bring up the subject, Harry decided to cut straight to the point. "Are you going to the Yule Ball with anyone?"  
  
"Oh no. . ." Ginny looked down to her feet. "But. . . "  
  
"What?" Harry looked down to the pretty redheaded teenager.  
  
"I. I already promised I'd go with someone else."  
  
Harry felt the anger swell up in him. "Who?"  
  
"Colin Creevy," she muttered.  
  
"COLIN???" Harry cried. "That little loser? He isn't worth toilet paper!"  
  
"Toilet Paper?" Ginny looked angry. "Harry, that's horrible!"  
  
"Well."  
  
"I was thinking about sharing one dance, but that's just. That's just horrible! Well, whether you like it or not, I'm going to the Yule Ball with Colin, and you aren't going to change it."  
  
"But. But Ginny!" Harry watched Ginny stomp down the hall angrily. Harry cursed angrily. He had lost his chance, probably his only chance. Feeling anger in every cell of his body, Harry followed the young fifth-year to the common room. Why had he done what he had done?  
  
---  
  
Two days later, Harry was still moaning and groaning over his word choice. Toilet paper? Where had that come from? Thinking over it a bit, he realized it had come from the conversation that he had with Cho, which he had had that very day. After all, didn't she say "Let's just say he wasn't worth toilet paper"? But why would that pop up in their conversation?? And why did he remember that one part of their conversation? Why did he even remember their conversation?  
  
"Don't go there Potter," he thought angrily to himself. "There's a reason you gave up on her."  
  
Though when Harry thought about it, there weren't many reasons to give up on Cho. Sure, he had started developing an interest on Ginny Weasley, which took up a lot of time, but that was only recently. In fact, it only started this year. What about fifth year, he mused. What happened then?  
  
It was then that he remembered: Tomas Thomas. A seventh year at the time, a year older then Cho. Everyone was obsessed about him- his mysterious name and handsome looks made him quite the lady's man. Cho and Tomas had been going out for most of Harry's fifth year, which finally forced Harry to realize how hopeless his dream was. He finally gave up on her.  
  
But now that Tomas Thomas was out of Cho's life, there was no reason not to be her boyfriend. Assuming, of course, that they weren't together anymore. And knowing my luck, they're going to get married tomorrow, he thought bitterly.  
  
Harry, who had been sitting on his bed the whole time, sighed. How can I find out if he's still her boyfriend? Suddenly, he had an idea. It was stupid, risky, and idiotic. But it could work. With that, he ran down the stairs to find his genius best friend.  
  
---  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked. "We almost got caught last time."  
  
"Yeah, but this is urgent."  
  
"I've broken the rules before. We don't need to break them again."  
  
"C'mon, Hermione, you have to help me out!"  
  
"But why?"  
  
Harry could feel his face turning red. "Just because."  
  
"I'm not going to make another Polyjuice Potion. You don't seem to have a reason to make it, unless you aren't telling me something."  
  
"I have a reason!" Harry cried exasperated.  
  
"Then what is it!?"  
  
"Look, Hermione, I can't tell you."  
  
"Then I can't make it."  
  
Harry sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you. I want to find out something."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "How specific," she said sarcasticly  
  
"About a girl."  
  
Hermione smiled. "That's better. But can't you just ask Ron?"  
  
"No, I- wait, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Harry," Hermione started with a smile, "It's OK. You can admit it. You're in love with Ginny."  
  
"Hermione. . ."  
  
"It's OK!! You don't have to be embarrassed."  
  
Harry's face was red, but not for the reason that Hermione thought. "It's not Ginny."  
  
Hermione was obviously surprised, but she handled it well. "Oh, well, good. We only ought to go out with people in our year, anyway."  
  
"She's not."  
  
"Oh. That complicates things a bit. But anything's better then that Cho Chang."  
  
Harry looked down at his feet. Hermione groaned. "Not Cho again."  
  
"What's wrong with Cho?" Harry demanded.  
  
"Nothing, nothing," Hermione said quickly. "It's just that you've been obsessing with her since our third year, almost. You need to find someone new."  
  
"Yeah, well, it just so happens that the someone new is taken."  
  
"What? Oh no, Ginny doesn't have a boyfriend. They're just going as friends."  
  
"Well, friends or not, she's taken. I've seen Colin, he likes her too much. She'll be too polite to drop him, and she'll be with him, even if she thinks he's just a friend" Which is why I like her, Harry wanted to add.  
  
"Harry, I think you're reading too much into this."  
  
"Look who's talking! Resident reader telling me that I read too much?"  
  
"Harry, that's not the point. Point is, you were rejected. Now you're on the rebound."  
  
"WHAT?? Hermione, why can't you just make me the potion?"  
  
"Why do you want it?"  
  
Harry felt it was time to just tell her. "So I can find out if she's still going out with that Tomas guy."  
  
"Tomas Thomas?" Hermione asked dreamily. Suddenly, she looked the way she had in her second year, when she crushed on the famous teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart. "He's graduated, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, he sure isn't going out with her. He's dating that supermodel Muggle."  
  
Harry laughed. "He was always an idiot. Dating a Muggle."  
  
"Well apparently she is extremely pretty."  
  
Harry sighed. "So I guess that means you aren't going to make the potion for me?"  
  
"Good guess."  
  
He groaned, but in secret, Harry wasn't too upset. Without knowing it, Hermione had told him the answer to his question.  
  
Unless she's dating someone else, he thought wearily.  
  
---  
  
That evening, after an extensive Quidditch practice, Harry showered and went to the Great Hall. He was starving, and felt that if he didn't get food soon, he would collapse of energy deprivation.  
  
He was deep in thought, thinking about the Quidditch team. He had been appointed captain in his fifth year, and it took up a lot of time and energy. He was thinking of Quidditch tactics when-  
  
BOOM! Reprise of two evenings before.  
  
"Cho!" Harry exclaimed, embarrassed.  
  
She smiled. "We ought to stop meeting like this."  
  
He laughed, and they walked down to the Great Hall again.  
  
She sighed. "Don't you just love the beautiful decorations this time of year?"  
  
"Er, yeah. Actually, talking about this time of year," Harry began, feeling embarrassed. Maybe this wasn't the best time to ask her.  
  
She turned to him. "Yes?"  
  
"Wannagotothe-" He took a deep breathe. She looked a little confused, but had a small smile on her lips. "Want to go to the Yule Ball with-"  
  
But before he could finish his question, she cried happily, "Yes!"  
  
Harry was a bit shocked at her immediate response.  
  
She giggled a bit. "Unless you were going to say someone else's name," she said, making a joke of herself.  
  
He smiled. "No, with me."  
  
She gave him a hug, and he hugged her back. Then, hand in hand, they walked down to the Great Hall.  
  
---  
  
A/N: Ok, what did you think? Not all that great, but like I said, it had to have those two quotes and be a Harry/Cho story. Doesn't work with the fifth book, but oh well. So hope you liked it! PLEASE review!! And check out my other story, Harry's 8th Year. Different, but still fun. 


End file.
